The Ace of Usea
by Han Shoots First
Summary: Max Ferdinand never amounted to much, unemployed and married, he needs some way to make some money. With nothing except a private pilot's license and a promise he made, he has to singlehandedly turn the tide of a war. But can he do it without breaking down, or will he lose control.
1. Prologue

**Ok guys Han here, if you've seen my other story then don't worry, I will not forget about it, I just had a bit of inspiration for a new one and if you haven't seen my other story check out Aces of Osea. Anyway this is a bit short as of now but don't worry the chapters will get longer.**

* * *

"_I write this letter to you now, knowing that it must have brought him unexpected joy to have an opponent like you at the end of that meaningless war._

_At least that's what I want to believe. Only you…the pilot that shot him down can confirm this. And so, I write to you."_

I stared at the letter in my hand. Motionless, my mind still trying to comprehend what I'd done…

Prologue: Worsening Developments

I woke up and slowly gained awareness I was lying in bed, there wasn't anything except a thin sheet covering me. I looked over to the side and saw my wife; she was turned facing away from me. I could hear the TV on from last night. The sheet covered her but stopped just below her arms, I moved closer to her and wrapped my around her abdomen. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at her; her face was a slightly dark tan color. She had a slight smile and a few strands of her long black hair were in her face. "Damn, how did I get lucky enough to end up with you," I said quietly as I brushed the strands of hair around her ear.

"You know damn well how you ended up with me," she said quietly without opening her eyes and her smile widened.

I chuckled slightly, "Yeah, doesn't mean I understand it though," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

I leaned back and began to watch the TV. She rolled over onto my arm and put her arm on my chest, "Because you were the first one to ask."

I laughed at the memory, "I was a 110 pound twig asking the girl everyone was after out. There's no way that should've ended up the way it did."

"But it did," she turned and glanced at her clock, "Hey, I have to get ready for work, and you… need to go look for a job that way you can keep your lucky catch."

"Ouch, come on you wouldn't leave me would you?" I asked jokingly as she got out of the bed.

"Damn you got me, you know I couldn't leave you if I tried. But I do need to get ready," she gave me a quick kiss and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I stayed there in bed for a bit while she took a shower, eventually I got dressed. Then the news came on and she got out of the shower. The headlines were the same as always, some war somewhere, the winners kept winning and the losers kept losing. But for some reason this one caught my attention. The news lady started talking, "The war in Usea continually gets worse for the ISAF armed forces. Many claim that the lack of pilots is to blame for the continual losses."

Pilots, I could be a pilot, I already had my private pilot's license, I could fly a plane, at least well enough to survive for a bit. "Hey, Jane," I called toward the bathroom.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What about this? What if I went to help them?" I called once more.

"What are you talking about help who-" she cut her sentence off when she opened the door and saw the war on TV.

"Jane I could help ISAF, come on, I could actually make a difference."

"No, no you couldn't make a difference, you're just one person."

"But Jane, I _can _make a difference."

"How? Please, tell me how you can make a difference? Because that war's already a lost cause, Erusia's won, it's only a matter of time."

"I could be a pilot, listen, they keep saying that the only reason ISAF's losing is because they don't have enough pilots."

"Yeah, and they keep saying that Ustio won the Belkan War because of a single man," she muttered.

"Don't you?" I said.

"Don't start that shit with me Max, you know damn well that's impossible."

"No it's completely possible, please Jane, you know I can make a difference."

"You fly prop planes, and you don't have the slightest idea how to fly a jet, what are you gonna do? Fly bombers? We both know you'd never stand that."

"Why are you so against me going, if I want to go help people why can't I?"

"Because I can't lose you dammit!" she yelled.

I stayed silent for a while, and she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor and began to sob. I walked over to her and grabbed her, "Shh. It's ok Jane, it's ok. I'm still here. I love you."

She just kept crying, after a few minutes I picked her up and sat on the bed with her sitting across my lap crying into my shoulder. It reminded me of our times back in High School, when we'd first gotten together. We just sat there, I don't even know how long, but it seemed like a lifetime. No one said anything until she finally mumbled, "Don't leave me."

"Jane you won't lose me, I promise."

"You say that but you want to go off and fight in someone else's war. What if… What if you don't come back?"

"I'm gonna come back, ok?"

"You won't stay will you?"

"I know you don't want me to risk my life for a fight that isn't mine, but, they can't win this on their own. I really truly think I can make a difference."

"I'll let you go…but-" she said when she saw my reaction, "if you don't come back, I swear, I will…God don't make me say what I'll do."

"Ok, I promise you, I'll come back."

"Do you know how hard this is for me Max? If I lose you then there's nothing left for me."

"Don't worry about that, I'm going to come back, I told you, I promise."

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Jane."


	2. Sitting Duck

Chapter 1: Sitting Duck

**The Usea Continent, Northpoint, September 19, 2004, 1405 Hrs.**

I sat down in the briefing room as the Lead Officer began to brief us, "Enemy agents have neutralized one of our early warning systems. We only just detected the flight of incoming bombers that are heading toward our General Headquarters. We can't lose HQ or this war is over, destroy the incoming bombers. Dismissed."

I stood up and quickly walked to the hangar deck, I got there and found my F-4 Phantom II there with the light blue 118 on its nose. The crews began taking it up to the flight deck to be launched. I followed next to the F-4 when I heard someone call my name, "Ferdinand!"

I turned and saw our instructor, "Yes sir?" I said, not saluting because I wasn't part of ISAF.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's your first mission, I was scared shitless when I first had to fight in a real battle, it was against bombers too."

"And when was that?"

"Many years ago, my friend, just don't worry, you're a great pilot, I'm actually looking forward to seeing you fly for real."

"Why?"

"I'm not as good as I once was Ferdinand, yet, the world still needs good pilots, especially ISAF."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that heroes don't always come from impressive backgrounds."

"You're calling me a hero but I've never even fought, what happens if I get killed this mission?"

The man laughed he had to be in his mid thirties but he seemed like he'd aged more than that, "Well to be perfectly honest, then ISAF's screwed."

Just then the elevator reached the flight deck, "Well, I better get in the air, you going up with us?"

"Of course, although I don't know how much more this old body can take before something happens."

"You're not that old."

"Age is not just numbered in years Ferdinand, remember that," the mans eyes seemed to become depressed at that single thought, I wondered what he meant by that but I didn't have time, climbed into my F-4 and taxied to the catapult on the front of the carrier.

"This is Ferdinand, I'm at the catapult and am ready for take-off," I said once my plane was locked on to the catapult.

"Roger that, cleared for launch as soon as you're ready, once you're in the air you will be designated a callsign, this will be your callsign for the rest of your time with us."

"Got it, I'm taking off," I said, then I slowly pushed the throttle forward into full afterburner, I turned to the launch officer and saluted, indicating that I was ready to launch, as soon as he saluted me back I put both my hands on the "towel racks" and felt the plane jolt forward and accelerate to 250 mph in a matter of seconds. Once my plane had cleared the carrier I released the "towel rack" and grabbed the stick and throttle.

Soon a new voice came on the radio, "This is AWACS Sky Eye, Ferdinand, you callsign is Mobius One, you are to be reffered to by this at all times."

"Roger, Mobius One reporting."

"The enemy bombers are flying heading 030, Mobius One, cleared to engage."

"Roger, engaging," I pushed the throttle forward slightly and came in behind one of the bombers, I squeezed the trigger and watched bullets impact the bombers right wing, blowing it off and causing the bomber to roll out of control. I checked my radar and saw another bomber at my 10 o'clock. I retracted the throttle and rolled in behind it, letting out a burst with my guns. apparently I hit one of the bombs because the bomber soon exploded in a brilliant flash of light. I pulled up trying to avoid the debris, "Nice kill," I heard the instructor say over the radio.

I engaged the next to bombers, hitting both of them on their wings causing them to fall to earth. Another flight of bombers was closer to the HQ. I pushed the throttle forward and managed to get a lock on one of them, I launched one of my sidewinders at it and watched it explode, I did the same thing with the last bomber. "Mobius One, this is Sky Eye, our radar looks clear, it appears the remaining Erusian forces are retreating."

"Roger that, Mobius One, returning to carrier."

"Negative Mobius one, you are ordered to report to Allenfort Airbase."

"Uh, roger I'm going to Allenfort."

I flew the few miles to the airbase and landed, I taxied to the flight line and climbed out of my plane. As I climbed out I saw the instructor, "Hey, Ferdinand, come here!" he called out.

I walked up to him and spoke, "I was ordered to report here, I need to talk to the Base Commander."

"I know you were, I'm the one who wanted you to report."

"Really? Why?"

"Walk with me," he said as he began to walk away.

I followed and he began talking, "Well, I'm not sure if you've figured this out yet but, I'm not part of ISAF. I volunteered like you. Originally I had every intention of staying as long as it took, I know now that's not going to happen. I've got some personal issues back home I need to take care of... But that's beside the point, I need someone to replace me, and I don't mean some small time pilot that's gonna get killed in a few days, I need someone that can handle themselves. I want that person to be you."

I was taken aback by his words, I mean sure I got through one battle but that was against just bombers, there's no way I could live up to his name, "Why?"

"A couple of things really, I saw how you fly, and the way you fly is very similiar to my style, but I'm more restrained. I've gotten to the point where I hesitate to take down an enemy. I'm not at my best, so...I figured it was time to let someone else have their shot. Those are the main reasons, and... you remind me of what I used to be all those years ago. But that's enough of my talking, do you acccept my offer?"

I thought for a moment, not sure what to do, I tried to tell him I'd need to think about it, "Yes,"_ wait what? No that's not what I meant to say. Shit guess I'm stuck with it now._I saw him smile.

"Good, time to show you your new plane."

"Wait I get a new plane?"

"Yes, but no one's going to force you to use it, if you like your F-4 that's fine, but I think you'll like this one."

"Oh, no I wasn't saying that, I just didn't realize ISAF had enough resources for that."

"Here, I'll explain in a minute, I think you'll like it," he said as he opened the small door to one of the hangers on the base.

I followed him inside and was purely shocked, the hanger was nearly empty. The walls were bare and the only thing that was different was a small bed in the far right corner, but that wasn't what stunned me. In the center of the hanger there was a lone F-22 Raptor. It had a very light, cloudy, appearance and didn't have the usual ISAF markings most planes did, there were very few markings actually. Only the ISAF emblem was on the nose and the wings, the tail was blank. Its appearance was breathtaking. It was the most advanced fighter known to man, and it sure as hell looked the part.

"Are... are you serious? This is...my plane?" I said stuttering over my words.

"It is now, and you were right. ISAF doesn't have those kinds of resources. It's my plane. I don't need it anymore though so, I want you to have it."

I stood there silently, not sure what to say, eventually, he spoke again, "She's not just a normal Raptor."

"Hm?"

"She's not like other Raptors. She's lighter, faster and more maneuverable than a normal one, but she can't take much punishment. I think you'll be fine though, just watch yourself out there."

"I, don't know what to say. Other than thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, I got to go, my planes about to leave."

"Wait? You're leaving today?"

"Yeah, and Ferdinand, when you win this and go back to Osea, look me up, I'll be in Apito."

"But, I don't even know who you are, I mean your name."

"It's Robert, means 'noble' although it'll probably be listed as Perci."

"Alright, if I make it through this war I'll be sure to find you."

The instructor began to walk away when he called back, "'When,' Ferdinand, not 'if'."

I smiled, "Of course."


	3. A New Face

Chapter 2: A New Face

I woke up on the small bunk in the corner of the hangar, I saw my F-22 sitting there minacingly. I slowly sat up and turned so I was sitting on the bed facing the other side of the hangar. I stood up and put a pair of jeans on. Then I I walked towards the base with just a white T-shirt, some jeans and my shoes on. My body felt slightly sore but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I walked inside the base and headed for the mess hall to get breakfast. I grabbed my food and went to sit down, as I looked around there were few spots available, I scanned the room and saw a table on the far side with fewer people than the other tables, I figured that was as close as I'd get to an empty table so I walked over and sat down. I started eating my food when I looked up and saw the other people giving me nervous glances. I chuckled slightly, "You know, just because I volunteer doesn't mean I'm stupid, or blind for that matter. So tell me, why so nervous?"

"They aren't nervous," I heard a feminine voice say behind me, I looked back and saw a young woman sit down next to me. She had short brown hair and was fairly short in statur. She continued speaking, "They're suspicious, they just try to hide it from you by making it look like they're nervous."

"Can't say I blame them, I'd be suspicious of me if I was them, but you aren't them are they, you don't seem to think I'm suspicious," I said.

The young woman laughed quietly, "Oh, no, I'm suspicious, just not for the same reason as them."

I turned to them and spoke louder, "So, why are you suspicious? Worried I'm going to betray ISAF. Ha, that's a funny thought, I show up here, save ISAF's last stronghold to destroy it?! Give me a break. If I was here to get rid of ISAF, I wouldn't have stopped the bombers," the others at the table were all looking at me intently, trying to work through my logic. After a few seconds, they came to the realization that it made sense. They slowly went back to their food, satisfied. "Yet, I still wonder why _you're _suspicious."

"I thought you'd forgotten," she said, "Guess not, I'm suspicious because you arrive here, unannounced, and replace our best pilot, and in addition to that you're keeping his plane. My suspicion isn't whether or not you're with ISAF, it's whether or not you earned it."

"Astute observation, now if you'll just apply that to when you're flying maybe you won't have to worry about having an enemy pilot on your tail for every mission."

The woman's eyes went wide, "How, did you..."

"Your voice, I recognized it from yesterday, and I understand your suspicion, but he left his plane with me, he said I needed it more than him. So if you still want to be suspicious I suggest you be descreet about it."

"Alright," she said quietly.

I continued eating until eventually someone else said something, a guy this time, "So, you gonna repaint the plane, with the way it looks now it barely meets ISAF requirements for visual indicators."

"Probably not, I like it the way it is."

"You should put something on it, a squadron mark or something," the woman joined in.

"I don't know what I'd put," I said, being the only member of the squadron, there wasn't any emblem yet.

"You're Mobius right?" the guy said, "Why not something like that?"

He had a good point, "Mobius..." I mumbled quietly, "It's a mathematical term right?"

"Yeah, it only has one boundry, a nonorientable object."

I thought while he spoke, "I've got it, thanks, kid."

I stood up, threw my leftover food away and headed out to the hangar. I took out my notebook from my bag and made a quick sketch, I liked it. It ended up having a infinity symbol made to look like two Mobius strips put together, then I had a plane moving through the top edge of the infinity. I put a ribbon at the bottom with the Mobius-118 on it. I liked the sketch and decided to use it as my insignia. I set the notebook down and looked at the F-22 trying to figure out where I'd put it. I heard the door open but ignored it I was looking intently at my plane trying to find a place for the insignia. Then a voice came from the side, "How about the tail?" it was the girl from breakfast.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"That's what I was about to ask you," she said crossing her arms.

"Do you want to know why I'm here, in this hangar? Or why I'm fighting in this war?"

"Both, but mostly the latter."

I chuckled slightly at the thought.

* * *

**8 Years Ago - Wesson, Osea, Osean Continent**

It was the week before finals my Junior year of high school. Most people were busy studying but I never felt like it, not that I didn't want to, I just wasn't ever able to force myself to do it. The final bell rang and I headed to my locker to grab my things and drive home. I grabbed my things and was about to close my locker when my friend, Jackson, came up to me, "Hey, did you hear the news?!" he said excitedly.

"What is it this time?" Jackson always had a knack for getting extreamly excited over the smallest things.

"The Air Force Academy put its acceptance notifications out! They're handing them out to people in the Cafeteria, let's head over there and see if we got ours."

"Yeah, I guess we'll go," I said blandly.

"What aren't you excited to see if you made it?"

"I don't really care that much. I don't get why everyone has to sign up for it anyway."

"Well, they don't have to..."

"But if they don't then they become social outcasts and are shunned by all."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

We got to the staicase by the cafeteria and headed down to check it out. When we entered the entire space was packed, everyone was waiting to hear who got accepted. A man stepped up to the microphone and everyone got quiet. "Greetings, I'm Captain Jack Hargrave from the Osean Air Defense Force Academy. I will be handing out letters of acceptance, when I call your name please come up here to recieve your letter."

The Captain began listing names, I recognized some of the names, and saw them walk up grab the envelope and leave the stage into the crowd of their waiting friends. I didn't pay much attention because I didn't care. Then I heard the Captain say, "Max Ferdinand."

Many of the people quieted down, I wasn't exactly discreet in my lack of care for the Academy, or for following the social stigma at all for that matter. Nevertheless I went up and took the letter, "We look forward to seeing you at the academy," he said.

"Don't," I said blankly.

Someone might as well have shot a gun in the air. The cafeteria was silent. People expected me to counter the norm but no one thought I'dgo that far. I casually walked off the stage as I did I lowered my hands to my sides but on the way down I took the letter and quickly ripped the letter. You would've thought someone had assassinated the president, everyone gasped surprised when they heard the paper ripping. As far as they were concerned I was a traitor to Osea, the academy was the most prestigious school in Osea, denying acceptance was like dropping the flag on the ground, but ripping the letter was like spitting on the flag.

I walked out the door and headed for my car. I was about twenty paces out the door when I heard someone behind me yell, "Hey, Ferdinand!"

I knew the voice and sighed quietly, "What do you want, Kyle?" Kyle Layman, the classical image of jocks. Always wanting to get into fights, even if there wasn't any reason, he especially enjoyed it if the was a reason, which I'd just given him.

"You better look at me when you talk to me asshole or I'll have to beat the shit out of you even more," he said trying to be threatening.

I didn't look at him, I just raised my head and called back, "I''m going home now Kyle, if you're so desperate for a fight, why don't you just fight yourself, I bet you're dumb enough to do it anyways," I said as I began to walk away.

"Hey, asshole! I said look at me!"

I heard him storm up behind me and he drew a sharp breath no doubt readying a punch. I kept walking for a split second then I turned my left shoulder back and walked right next to a pole that was supporting the cover for the path. A split second later I hear a loud _clang!_ shortly followed by a yell of pain. I kept walking and eventually reached my car. I got in and headed home. I was just about to pull out of the parking lot when, I heard a loud crack, I looked back and saw my rear window was shattered, and there was a rather large rock stuck in it. I put my car in park and I got out. I saw Kyle standing there with a look of absolute hatred.

I laughed loud enough for him to hear me then I yelled back at him, "What's the matter? Are you out of rocks you damn neanderthal?"

"Maybe I am, but what do I care, at least I give a shit about the country I'm from you damn Belkan!"

"Do you even know what you're saying you malignant sack of shit?" I called back calmly, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, I do, I'm talking about people dumb enough to drop nukes on their own soil! What else would I be talking about asshole."

"I'm assuming that football's given you some sort of brain damage right? Because you sound like you have some challenges mentally. I'm leaving now, so if you need help with your 1st grade math, you'll have to ask someone else."

I got back in my car and closed the door, I checked my mirror and saw Kyle running full force at my car. I waited for a bit whie I let him get closer, he was about to past me to try and keep me from leaving when I opened my door. He slammed full force into it and fell to the ground with blood streaking down his face, he probably broke his nose.

* * *

**Present day - Allenfort Air Base, North Point, Usean Continent**

I chuckled to myself slightly remembering the memory from my High School, "I'm here because I want to be."

"Really? That's it?"

"Does there need to be any more than that?"

"I guess not, I just thought maybe you had failed or something and were trying to make yourself feel better."

"I've never cared what anyone thought of me, I was always the one that went against the norm. I literally don't give a shit."

"Really? That's...unique."

"Yeah, well, guess I better get started painting my plane. Thanks for the suggestion."

"No, problem. See ya."

"See ya."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** **Reviews! Please, reviews. I love reviews, more reviews. I'm desperately in need of reviews, anyway thanks for reading, I'll be updating soon. Oh and in case you didn't get the message, I need reviews. Alright later guys, and gals.**


End file.
